watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Janey Slater
Janey Slater (b. 1933) was Jon Osterman's ex-girlfriend, whom he met at Gila Flats. Biography Coming from New Jersey, she worked at Gila Flats base. When Jon Osterman came to the base, he met her at the Bestiary bar and she bought him a cold beer; the first time a woman did such gesture to him.Chapter IV When Jon traveled to New Jersey to visit university friends, Janey went with him to visit her mother. She called home from the station but as she didn't answer the phone, they kill some time in Palisades Amusement Park. A photographer, mistaking the two for lovers, takes a picture of them. Janey's watch then breaks and a steps on it. Jon, being the son of a watchmaker, promises to repair it. As her mother still doesn't answer the phone, she follows Jon to his hotel room, and after they examine the watch's damage, they make love for the first time. A month later, Janey witnesses the incident in which Jon, who, intending to pick up Janey's watch that he'd left in his lab coat, was accidentally locked in the Intrinsic Field Test Chamber before an experiment. While he begs for her to stay with him, she is unable to watch, and leaves. He is disintegrated and a token funeral service is held. Janey places the photograph of her and Jon at the amusement park behind glass at the Bestiary. When Jon returns as Dr. Manhattan, they resume their relationship. They spend that Christmas together, and she buys him a golden ring. Hearing that Jon admires only its atomic structure, not the object itself, she admits that she is scared of him and all the things that he changed. Jon tells her that he will always want her, knowing full well of their relationship's doomed fate. In 1963, after the death of John F. Kennedy, they begin arguing about how detached he is from humanity and herself. Nonetheless Jon predicts that they will make love, because Wally Weaver delivers a pair of earrings to Janey, a gift from Jon. This happens moments later. In 1966, Janey accompanies Jon to the first Crimebusters meeting, where he first meets Laurie Juspeczyk. She is annoyed, noticing the attraction between them, and asks to leave.Chapter II She leaves him when she discovers that a relationship had been building between him and Laurie, throwing down the earrings he had given her. Jon's disinterest in Janey was simply due to her beginning to grow too old for him, as he had ceased aging many years ago. Crying, she packed her things carelessly and left him. After breaking up, Slater started smoking 3 packages a day and caught recurring bronchitis; however, her insurance wouldn't cover it as a pre-existing condition.Before Watchmen: Moloch 02 Due to her past association with Jon, Adrian Veidt takes her in at Dimensional DevelopmentsChapter VIII to work as a physicist, and it is implied that, as part of his long-term underlying plot, was unwittingly exposed to radiation, contracting cancer along with many other of Jon's acquaintances. The Comedian found her name in a "list" about people who got cancer.Chapter II Veidt pretended to offer to help her health, and find holistic treatments outside the U.S. He provided her with "medicinal" cigarettes, which however cause her lung cancer. After learning that she has cancer, she is contacted by Nova Express and bitterly shares her experience with Jon to a journalist (possibly Doug Roth); the magazine draws a connection between Dr. Manhattan and cancer.Chapter III Jon takes their photograph from behind the glass with him to Mars, seemingly tattering it slightly when he allows it to fall from his hands and onto Mars' surface. Movie In 1985 (movie only), she attends Ted Koppel's talk show "Face to Face" to tell Jon that he was the cause of her cancer and subsequent misery, screaming "God damn you!" at him before leaving. In the Watchmen 2009 movie, Veidt infected her with high dose of radiation by installing a radiation tank in the ventilation system of where she worked. Category:Characters